


Ruined

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry gives Draco a new world view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Harry gives Draco a new world view.

**Title:** Ruined  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Ruin  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry gives Draco a new world view.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ruined

~

“Incredible,” Harry breathed, pointing out over the view.

Draco shrugged. “Once you’ve seen one set of ruins you’ve seen them all.”

"These ruins have a unique reputation, though," Harry said, winking.

"Oh?" Draco asked, clearly amused. “Fine, what’s so special about them?”

"According to the ‘Erotic Travel Guide’ they’re the only ones in existence that have the fabled ‘fountain of instant erections’."

Draco sniggered. “Right.”

Harry grinned, pulling him close and pressing his erection into Draco’s arse. “Feel this? We must be close.”

Turning in Harry’s arms, Draco dragged him onto the ground. “You’re right,” he purred. “Best ruins ever.”

~


End file.
